From the real world
by BunniUsa-Chan
Summary: Nicole, me, has been sucked into a portal that dropped off right outside the world meeting. She peeks in to the hetalia people talk and gets caught but is allowed to stay! then Russia says shes a country? rated T for language.Inspired by: xXRedPokerGirlxX
1. The Meeting

**A/N: Hey! This is my new story in which I'm the main character! I accidently get transported to the world of Hetalia forever! Let's see what it's like. Oh btw I'm 16 in this story because I want to be able to drive. Hope you like and check out my other stories! 1****st**** person POV for now. :D**

One day I thought about what it would like to live in Hetalia. I could hang out with my favorite characters, and be free from this world! Not that that there is anything wrong with my life, I have a loving family and good friends, but this world has so many problems. I would like a much needed break from the drama. Every day, on the news, there is a report of kidnap, murder, rape, etc. And the economy and government of America has gone down the drain. I just want to live in peace. Not like there is peace between the countries of Hetalia but they might actually listen to me, and they're hilarious! I thought about living there for a while now but that would be impossible. Suddenly a black portal opened up and sucked me in. "Ack!" I screeched.

"Ouch!" I felt to the ground. "Where am I?" I searched around for someone but found no one. I got up and dusted myself off. Then I noticed I sign.

World Meeting Today

Representing:

Alfred F. Jones for America

Arthur Kirkland for England

Feliciano Vargas for Italy…

That's when I got really excited. "Could it be? They have the right names, but is it them? I'll just have to go see." I quietly snuck inside when my stomach growled. "Shh!" I them peeked through the other door and there they were. All the Hetalia characters having a meeting. At first they didn't notice me, then a few did then word spread around and soon enough all eyes were on me. I could feel may face turn bright red and I panicked. I shut the door and hid behind a group of chairs. I heard three people get up and come this way. What have I done? I started shaking when I heard the door open and out came Germany, Italy, and Japan.

Germany looked upset with his arms crossed, Japan just stared at me, and Italy's eyes lit up when he saw me. "Ve~! What a beautiful girl!" I blushed a bit. Italy ran up to me and started to ask me questions. "What's your name? How old are you? Where are you from? You're so pretty!" "T-thanks." I said. "My name is Nicole, I'm 16 years old, and I'm from Gainesville, Florida, USA." I answered his questions. I was still shaking a bit. This was all too much! "Well, Nicole, why are you here and why were you spying on our meeting." Germany asked flatly. He really was scary when you first meet him. He's so tall! "Umm, well, I, uhh," I tried to find an accuse, I couldn't tell them why I was really here. "I-I woke up outside and my stomach started growling. I noticed this building right next to me so I went in to find some food. I opened that door and saw you guys but was too shy to say anything." I lied. It was partly true though! I was hoping to get some food later. "Hmm." Germany studied my answer. "Fine, we'll get you lunch later. Since you heard most of the meeting you might as well stay for the rest of it. Plus, everyone is going to want to know how you are so let's introduce you. Come on." He stuck out his hand and helped me up. I was nervous to meet the other countries. I'm not good at speaking in front of crowds. I hid behind Germany and held on to his shirt.

We walked through the doors to see everyone's eyes on me. I started shaking and my face turned red. I tightened my grip on Germany's shirt. Everyone burst out with questions: "Who is she? What's her name? Why was she spying on us? Where's she from?" etc. "Shh. Calm down everyone. If you have questions just ask her." Germany announced. I peeked out from behind Germany. I was so scared. Talking in front of people I've watched so many times on my TV is actually really hard! When they saw me they all gasped and mummers began to rise. That kind of embarrassed me and I started blushing so I hid behind Germany again. "Well, introduce yourself." He said. I shook my head. Then I heard someone get up and make their way over here. "Come and introduce yourself _Mon chéri. _We don't bite." France said and he held out his hand. I hesitated and looked at Germany for support. He nodded so I took France's hand and was brought to the front of the room. Everything went silent and I could feel my heart pounding. Butterflies filled my stomach as I began to speak. "Hi. I'm Nicole. I'm 16 and I'm from Gainesville, Florida, USA. I like to draw, read, write, and watch anime. My heritage is Italian mostly, German, French, Irish, and Native American; specifically Cherokee." I looked around when I finished my little speech. I saw Italy's face light up when I said I was mostly Italian. France was also happy I was French. As well as America, Germany, and Ireland. France looked at me. "So where would you like to sit? I can pull out another chair for you." He offered. "I wanna sit next to Italy and Germany." Some gasped and awws went around the room. France pulled out a chair and I sat in-between Germany and Italy. "Now, let's return to the meeting." Germany said. Some people continued to stare at me in awe and I got a little embarrassed by that. Russia especially kept his eyes on me which made me nervous. Belarus was glaring at me as well.

"Italy, do you have some paper and a pencil I can use?" I asked. I wanted something to distract me from Russia and Belarus's glare. "Sure thing, Nicole!" He handed me a pencil and paper to draw on. "Thanks." I whispered. On the front side of the paper I drew most of the Hetalia characters. Germany yelling at Italy, Russia being evil, England on a unicorn?, France being France, America the hero, and China with his killer wok! On the back side I drew memes. Troll face, poker face, me gusta, etc. I also drew nyan cat and Patrick telling SpongeBob the ugly barnacle story! I also started humming safe and sound by Taylor Swift. "Whatcha singing?" Italy asked me. "Oh, just safe and sound by Taylor Swift." I answered. He seemed confused. He probably never heard that song! "I'll show you on the computer later." He nodded then went back to talking with someone else. I continued to draw. I searched in my pockets and found my iPod and headphones so I put my headphones on and listened to some music.

Poke, poke. Someone kept poking me. "Hold on." I turned off my music and took off my headphones. "Hmm?" "Time to go." Said Germany. "Yeah! We're gonna get pizza and PASTA~!" Italy shouted. "Oh, no you don't! Nicole gets to come with me." France said. "Huh? No, she's coming with the hero!" America came up to me. "She's Irish so she should stay with me." Ireland said. Then an argument broke out. Everyone thought since I was their race that I should stay with them. "Dude, plus, she's an American citizen so she should come back to America." "Just because she's an American citizen doesn't mean she can't be a French one!" France winked at me. "Well, she's German and Italian so she should stay with us." "I think Ireland would be a much safe place than the rest of Europe; Island!" I never had so many people fight over me. What was the big deal any? I wasn't that pretty. I guess it's just because I'm new.

As they were arguing Russia got up, ran over, and grabbed my hand. "Hey! What's the big idea?" I tried to get away but he was way too strong. Hey, where did Belarus go? The other countries heard my scream and went after Russia, who randomly stopped. He put his arms around me so no one could get me. "Russia, what the hell are you doing?" Germany asked. "Capturing a country." He smirked. "What? She's not a country. Now let her go." Russia thought about then replied, "No. " His grip tightened. "Oh, come on Russia. Leave the poor girl alone. She's been through enough today." Germany tried to convince him. "Why? I want this country to be mine." He then directed his attention to me, "Become on with me, da?" I hesitated and looked at Germany. "Umm, I don't know." I was really scared. Then America asked what was on all our minds, "Russia, dude, what do you mean she's a country?" "I can sense it. She has that aura every country has. It's faint but there. She's most defiantly a country." He affirmed us. "She's my little country." I was really scared now. I didn't want to be captured by Russia and be his country! I want to go home! "Ok, Russia, whatever. Just leave her alone." America said, actually being a hero. Then I heard hissing. Then the hissing turned in to someone repeating, "Marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me…" It was Belarus and she was going to kill me! Russia then let go of me and I ran over to the other countries. "You'll be my little country soon enough." He grinned then ran off. Great Russia was out to get me. Just great.

Belarus can out from her hiding spot and came up to me. She held a knife to my throat. "You stay away from big brother or else I kill you. Got it?" I nodded. "Good." She stalked away to find Russia. I gulped. Then I started to cry. "I wanna go home!" I wept. They all tried to comfort me. "I want to go back to my world!" That confused them. "What do you me 'your world'?" They asked. "I don't belong here! I was sucked through a portal and brought here and so far it's not fun at all!" Ireland thought for a second then said, "Maybe my brother, England, can find a way to take you home." "Yeah! England's way good with that magic stuff!" America cheered. "Really?" I was a little hesitant. "Of course!" They reassured. "Well, where am I supposed to stay for the time being?" I regret asking that because now they would start arguing again. Then Japan spoke up for the first time, "Who do you want to stay with?" Now all eyes were on me. "W-well, you guys are all really nice and cool, but I want to stay with the axis group for now." France, America and Ireland had a disappointed look but understood. "Thanks for the offer though! I can always visit!" I offered them. The agreed to have a meet up next weekend, since today was Sunday. Then we all left the building and the axis guys and I went to lunch.


	2. Eiffel Tower

**A/N: Ciao! This next chapter is going to have some suspense and action but not as much as you might like. Japan needs to start speaking! Anyway, hope you like and review!**

I took a bite of my colossal piece of pizza. "Mmm! This is the best pizza ever!" I ate some more. "Thanks! We have only the BEST pizza here in Italy!" Italy looked proud. I ate at least three pieces of pizza for lunch!

"You seem to like that pizza a lot." Italy said. "Yeah. I've always wanted to tried real pizza from Italy!" I told them how I've never been to another country or have traveled farther than Virginia! Or seen snow. "You've never seen snow?" They all asked. "Yeah, I live in Florida remember?" I reminded them. "Oh, that's right. You do." We walked around Italy for a while and I got to see all the cool sights! We also went shopping for new clothes.

*at Germany's house*

"Whoa! What a big house!" I gawked. "I know right! Mr. Germany's house is huge!" Italy explained. Then they helped carry my bags to the guestroom a.k.a. my room.

There was a big bed in the middle of the room and a TV across from it. There was bathroom connected to my room, a dresser, a bookshelf, and a table with flowers in a pot on them. It was quite pretty. They set me bags down and put everything away. The only thing from home that I had was my iPod and headphones. A least I had my music!

I sat down watching TV although it was in German. I could understand some of it since I studied German a while back.

"Dinner time Nicole-san." Japan said as I followed him to the dining room. "What's for dinner?" I asked. "Sushi." Yay. We ate dinner, talked, laughed, and then I went to bed.

*next Sunday*

I struggled in my sleep. "Mmm." I was having a nightmare about Russia and Belarus. Russia was trying to capture me and Belarus was trying to kill me! "Ahhh!" I shrieked. I sat up and realized it was just a dream.

Then Germany, Japan, and Italy came in. Germany with his gun, Japan with his katana, and Italy with his white flag. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, I just had a bad dream." I reassured them. They sighed with relief and left me to get ready for the day.

Today we were meeting with America, France, and Ireland. I was so excited to see them again!

I changed into a purple blouse with a black jacket, black skinny jeans and brown boots. When I finished changing I noticed a bouquet of sunflowers on my table with a note attached.

Dear Nicole,

Here are some sunflowers for my little country.

I hope you have a good time with your friends today. :)

With Love,

From Russia

I stood there and stared at the note with pure horror on my face. "Germany!" I yelled and ran out of my room.

"This is bad." Stated Germany. "Very bad. We need to have a watchful eye out today or he could capture you." I nodded. "We need to warn the others as soon as we meet up." He suggested. "No! Today's supposed to be a fun, peaceful day. I don't want them to worry about me." I was really wanted to have a peaceful day today. "Fine, but be careful." He put his hand on my shoulder. I started to blush. "I promise." I said. Then we all got ready and headed to France to meet with the others.

"Nicole!" "France!" We did that weird air kiss each other's cheeks thing then hugged. His hands started to move down my back when I caught them. "I don't think so." I grinned. He grinned.

Then Ireland showed up. "Oi! Nicole!" "Ireland!" I hugged him when I noticed America coming this way.

"What up?" He said with a thick accent. "What up?" I replied with a thicker accent. We high-fived and then crossed our arms and made duck faces. We burst out laughing at our weird exchange. "Finally, someone will do that with me!" America was still laughing. "My friends and I do that all the time!" I told him. The others just stared at us and our weird American ways.

"Anyway, let's get started on your tour of France!" France declared. Then, for some reason, I really wanted to get a barre'. I saw one in the window of a nearby store. I stared at it for a while then said, "I want that barre'." "Sure. Anything for _mon petit lapin_." France went in and actually bought it for me! "Wow. Thanks!" I put it on and felt my French heritage come out. I put my hands on my hips. "I feel accomplished as a French person!" Everyone laughed; as did I. We went around France and saw so many monuments. It was really cool seeing the _Arc de Triomphe._

After we saw a few of the monuments we went to lunch. I looked at the list, "Eww, eww, don't know, don't know, eww, don't know." "Why not get some escargot or frog's legs?" France suggested. I gagged. "Ewwwww! No way! That's disgusting!" France had a heartbroken look on his face so decided not to tell him I'd eat England's nasty scones before I'd eat snails and frog's legs.

America and I got some type of steak and a coke. Japan got fish and water. Italy had pasta and shared a bottle of wine with France. Germany got some steak as well and he and Ireland drank at least two jugs of beer! France got escargot, eww, and Ireland got a chicken salad. I meals were really small but we got pie afterwards so I was good.

We walked around Paris someone and I got to watch the sun set. At night we went to the top of the Eiffel tower and looked at the luminescent city.

"I wonder if I could kill someone with my spit if I spat from this height?" Only America would ask such questions.

"Do it. I dare you." I encouraged his behavior. I kind of wanted to know myself.

He spat of the side and nailed someone straight on the head. They looked up at us laughing and yelled at us in French then angrily marched away.

"That was hilarious!" I high-fived America. I looked over the edge when I realized just how high up I was.

My head started to spin and my vision was blurred. I backed up until I hit something, or should I say someone.

"Bonjour, Nicole." France said and his hands went south.

"France. Not now. My head…" My head was pounding now. I can't be up this high for so long or I'll faint.

France knew this was serious and stopped. "Are you okay?" He put his hand on my head.

"I need to get down now." I demanded. I wanted off this thing!

I was slipping out of consciousness when I saw Russia standing in front of me. He said something but I couldn't hear it. Then France said something in a muffled tone.

Next thing I knew was that I was a sleep.

**A/N: That's it for this chapter. I started the habit of not making bulky paragraphs. My friend told me it hurts her eyes. Hope you liked it! Review! Ciao!**


	3. France is a pervert

**A/N: Yay! The next chapter! This chapter is really intense. WARNING! There are some sexually things and bad language (maybe) in this chapter. I warned you so don't say I didn't!**

I woke up tied to a chair. I was in a dark room with a spotlight shining on me. I struggled in the chair when Russia walked out from the shadows.

"Now, Now, my little country, don't struggle." He calmly said.

"What do you want from me?" I demanded.

"I want you to become one with me. You are the star of this whole plan." He told me. I looked at him confused.

"What plan?" I was very concerned about not just me but everyone else.

"You'll figure it out later." Russia was being very vague on all of this.

"I have something more important to tell you. But I'm not going to tell you, he is." Russia motioned and Rome came out. He smiled at me lovingly.

"Oh Nicole! My beautiful granddaughter!" Rome exclaimed and ran towards me.

"Whoa wait, granddaughter?" I was very conflicted. Should I be happy that Rome was my grandpa or upset he never told me before?

"Yes, granddaughter." He sighed. Then he whispered something to Russia I couldn't make out. Russia untied me and I ran over to Rome. He hugged me tight and rubbed my head.

"Let me explain. My daughter, a.k.a. your mom, married Ireland, your father. They had you and knew you were a country, or part of a country. But others wanted to raise you and claim you so they sent you to the real world to live there until you were old enough to handle such a responsibility.

Your mother fell ill and died and your father was heartbroken. Before your mother died however she picked a date in which you would be brought back here to fulfill your duty as a country. You are Vatican City, Italy." Rome told me about how Italy and Romano were my older brothers and everything.

"What about my family back in the real world?" I was very concerned about my other family.

"They already knew you would have to leave to come here. You can always visit them and they can visit you. No worries." Rome tried to reassure me. It didn't work very well. This was all happening so soon! How could I take care of a country by myself? I'm not ready!

"Ok Rome your time is over. You must leave now." Russia took me away from Grandpa Rome and tied me back to my chair.

"No! I can't leave her again!" Rome shouted trying to protect me.

"If you won't leave I will make you." Russia summoned two huge bodyguards. They grabbed Grandpa Rome and dragged him away. He had tears streaming down his face as he struggled vigorously to get free. Russia just smiled with pleasure.

"Now, let's get the first step over with." Russia pulled out a needle. He injected a strange liquid into my arm. It coursed through my veins and made me shiver. I screamed in pain.

Then a loud crash came from a window above and the room filled with smoke. Russia knew that the others had come to rescue me and quickly untied me but before he could grab me someone pulled him into the smoke. I could hear yelling and fighting going on but was blinded by the smoke.

I felt someone grab me and screamed. They picked me up and ran. I tried to get free until I realized it was America. I was so happy to see him! He really is a hero.

As he ran out I could feel myself slipping out of consciousness. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_The Next Morning_

I woke up in a different room than usual. The walls were light blue and the bed sheets were light purple. There was a big window on the right of the room with a flower garden outside of it. There was a side table with a lamp and clock next to the bed. A big TV was on the wall across from the bed. There was a bathroom connected and a door that lead to a hallway.

I checked the time, "11 o' clock! I must have slept a bunch!"

America must have heard me because he walked in.

"Oh, good, you're awake!" He walked towards me and put his hand on my forehead.

"And your fever has gone down." America was acting very motherly for his personality.

"How long was I asleep for?" I requested.

"Around a day or so." He replied. I was a little surprised but not by much. I was worn out from everything that's been happening lately.

"Well, since you been through so much, I decided to treat you to something special! Get dressed and we'll head out!" He jumped-up excitedly then left to let me change.

I decide to wear a cute spaghetti strap dress. It was a white dress with a black bow in front. It had a few small black stripes across the top of the dress. It kind of looked like a sailor outfit. I also wore some black slip-ons.

"You ready?" America was energized and ready to go.

"Ready!" We walked out the door drove to central park.

It was a very large park. It was dotted with large oak trees and benches. There was a pond with ducks and swans.

"Let's go see the swans." America suggested. I cringed.

"No way! Those things are evil!" He looked confused. "I heard on the news that a swan drowned a person by pecking their head underwater repeatedly."

America didn't like the sound of that and we decided not to go near the swans. Instead I was determined to climb a tree. Not the best idea when wearing a dress but whatever!

I sat on a long branch and called down to America, "Hey~! Look!"

America looked up. "You shouldn't be doing that. You could get hurt! Plus I can see up your dress."

I blushed and covered my dress. "I'm fine! See-" I slipped and fell off the tree. Damn slippery tree!

I thought I was going to hit the ground and break my arm or leg but instead America caught me just in time.

"Ok, you're banned from climbing trees!" America tried to scold me but we both laughed instead.

"Don't worry. I won't be climbing a tree anytime soon." I assured him.

After we left the park we got lunch at McDonalds. I got some chicken nuggets and a soda and America got a hamburger along with a coke. Once we finished lunch we went to the empire state building. I could only stay at the top for a while though. We saw the Statue of Liberty too. It's so pretty!

When we got back to America's we ordered pizza and watched the Green Hornet. It was hilarious. Kato was definitely my favorite character.

That night I tried to sleep but couldn't. It was dark and eerie in my room. I felt as if someone was about to pop out and kill me.

I finally decided to go sleep with America. I crept out into the shady hallway. I heard a slight noise and saw a little movement and that was it. I was sprinting down the hallway. I opened America's room door and jumped on his bed.

"AMERICA!" I screeched and he looked up at me with a shocked and sleepy face.

"What? What's wrong?" He studied the room.

"I got scared." I sniffled. "Can I sleep in here tonight?"

America sighed. "Sure."

I happily burrowed under the covers and made myself warm. I hugged America. He tightly hugged back and I fell asleep in his arms.

**That Morning**

I woke up to the smell of waffles. Hungrily, I dragged myself to the table to eat breakfast.

"Mmm. That smells good!" I heard my stomach grumble.

"It's should be! It was made by the hero!" America proudly said. I giggled at him.

We ate our waffles with some orange juice and eggs. I nearly drowned my waffles I maple syrup. Yum!

Today was a lazy day. We went shopping for clothes; mostly for America. I found a freakin' awesome Tony Hawk shirt that was maroon. It had a cartoonish hawk on it, sitting on a tree branch with birds flying off in the background.

"But, that's a boy shirt." America looked at me holding the shirt.

"So!" I retorted. "Who cares? It's a freakin' awesome shirt!" He didn't argue back. Good idea.

When we finished shopping we went back to America's house and went swimming. The weather was nice and sunny so it was a perfect day to swim. I defeated America in an epic splash war. Kicking powers always is victorious.

Later that evening, we heard a knock at the door. To our surprise Germany and Italy decided to drop by. They are going to spend the night so that we can have some fun tomorrow. Yay!

It was getting late so I decided to go to bed. I was able to sleep in my room tonight. I was worn out from the splash fight and walking so much. I needed some rest.

**Early the Next Morning**

"Bonjour, Mon chéri." I heard in my ear. I knew it was France but I was too tired to care at the moment.

"Bonjour Monsieur France." I replied how I would to hearing French. Then I felt something on top of me. I opened my eyes to see France staring down at me. His eyes had an evil gleam to it.

"I didn't know you spoke French." France pets the side of my face.

"Just a little." I blushed a bit.

Then France apparently decided that it would be a good idea to kiss me. Now, realizing what was happening, I figured out France had taken my clothes off along with his. As he kissed me his tongue demanded entrance. I refused until he touched my chest making me squeal. I struggled to get free but he was to strong. My womanly vital regions became wet with arousal. France stopped kissing me and reached a hand to touch down there. Now was my chance.

"GERMANY! AMERICA!" I screeched as loud as possible.

France gave me a slight scowl the forced his lips on mine so I couldn't scream again. It was too late though. Germany and America were already on their way here. I heard a door slam and shuffling feet. The door busted open as a worried eyed Germany and America came in. They were expecting Russia but got something far worse. Their faces were stricken with horror.

"France! What the hell are you doing?" America shouted.

"Ohonhonohonhon, I'm just getting more aquatinted with Ms. Nicole here." France replied with a laugh.

"H-help me!" I inquired. Germany then took out his gun and aimed it at France.

Then he pulled the trigger, but I didn't hit France it hit the wall. That was enough to startle France making him get off me. I quickly grabbed my clothes and put them on. I also grabbed a blanket and ran over to Germany and America. Germany held me in his arms and glared daggers at France.

"France, what are you thinking? She's just a child!" Germany scolded France. _A child. _I thought. _Is that all I am to him? _I felt like yelling but kept it in. I'm sixteen but I guess that's still considered a child. I'm definitely more mature than any sixteen-year-old I know.

"She's just so pretty~! I couldn't help myself!" France defended himself.

"I don't care! You know better than to do something like this! Now leave!" Germany yelled as France got up; he was wearing clothes now, and left.

As he passed by I couldn't hold my anger and yelled in German, "Ich hoffe, Sie pissen Feuer für einen Monat!*"

"Nicole!" Germany looked down at my upset face.

"What? What she say?" America asked. France heard but ignored it.

"You don't wanna know." Germany rubbed my head to try and comfort me.

I told Germany and America I was fine and to leave me to change into some real clothes. They politely left and I put on a flowery tank-top and some shorts. It was summer time after all!

After breakfast we all decided to go outside and play some Frisbee. We started throwing it in a square. Germany, Italy, America and me. I threw the Frisbee to Italy but since I have bad aim it accidently hit him in the face.

"Owwie!" He screened as some blood trickled down his nose.

"Oh no! Italy!" I ran over to him and took out a tissue from my bag. I started to wipe the blood from his face.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized and rubbed Italy's hair, being careful to avoid his curl, calming him down.

"It's ok." He sniffled. "Can you do something for me?"

"Sure, anything."

"Sing me a song." Italy smiled. I looked at him nervously.

"A song?" He nodded so I started to sing even though I'm not good at it.

"Ok. _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away._" I sang the first song that came to mind.

"Vee~! You have such a pretty voice!" Italy smiled. The blood wasn't coming out anymore so I removed the tissue from his forehead.

"I am not! I suck!" I protested. I didn't notice Germany and America standing behind me until they started clapping.

"That was amazing!" America said happily.

"You do have a pretty voice. Plus, you calmed down Italy almost instantly!" Germany looked amazed at the fact you calmed Italy down so fast.

"Well, I do take care of children often. This normally helps them calm down." I replied, still rubbing Italy's hair.

"Interesting." Germany then quickly jotted something down in his note pad.

After that we decided not to play Frisbee anymore. We didn't want anyone else to get injured today. Instead, we got some ice cream and walked around a bit. I didn't notice I had ice cream on my cheek but Germany did. He grabbed a napkin and quickly wiped it off my cheek. I looked up at him and he blushed and turned away.

"Thanks." I giggled.

"You're welcome." He replied and blushed some more.

I rest of the day we just walked around town, ate some lunch, and swam in America's pool. Germany and Italy left to go back home so when they left America insisted on watching a horror movie.

"No!" I rejected his movie offer. I hated horror movies!

"Common! It won't be as fun without you!" America pleaded.

"You just want me there for comfort! Scardy cat!" I retorted. I knew he was scared to death of horror movies but didn't show it.

"Am not! The hero is never scared of anything!" He protested. I decided to test that.

"GHOST!" I screeched and had a scared expression.

America jumped and screamed, "GHOST? WHERE?" He was shaking really badly.

"There's no ghost, stupid. I was joking." I laughed. America scowled at me for a second then burst out laughing.

"Good one!" He chuckled.

"Now let's watch that scary movie!" He insisted.

I finally gave in and we watch paranormal activity. I covered my eyes most of the time though. I heard America scream at points. I held him throughout the whole movie. When it was over we were both to terrified to move. I heard a sound and gripped America tightly.

"Eek! Ghost!" I screamed for real this time. I was shaking badly.

"I'm not falling for that again!" America said.

"I'm not joking around this time!" I said shakily. I thought he would freak out again but he just rubbed my head.

"It's alright. I'm right here." America comforted me. It was quite unusual from his normal hero act.

"America, people always say you're obnoxious and annoying but you're actually really nice and caring. And you can be a hero when it comes down to saving someone you care about." I smiled at him.

"Y-you really mean that?" America looked shocked at what I said.

"I said what I meant and I meant what I said." I answered.

"No one has ever said something that nice to me and meant it." He smiled at me. I felt my cheeks turn pink. Then he leaned down and kissed me! My eyes widened and my cheeks grew hot. What was he doing? He pulled away and saw my face.

"I'm sorry." America blushed.

"I-it's ok." I said, still blushing. Then we said our goodnights and slept in our separate rooms.

**A/N: Yay~! I finally finished it! **

**Tori: France you perv! *grabs all weapons and chases France.* Misty come help me!**

**Misty: Shhhhhhhhh I'm trying to finish my book. **

***Tori shrugs and runs after France***

**France: Ahhhhhh! What'd I do! **

**Tori: You were being a pervert! You must die!**

**Me: *face palm* Ladies and gentlemen, my friends. Anyways I hoped you like it please review! *hears France scream and Tori laugh evilly* Great another Russia.**

***Germany's German translation:**

**Germany: You really want to know what she said? Alright, fine, she said, "I hope you piss fire for a month!" I know, it's not very nice but after what France did I'd be pretty upset myself. **


End file.
